Unexpected Twist
by hrypotrox72
Summary: My first oneshot of how Lily and James got together. Idea from lady knight keladry. Song is called Halo by Haley James Scott. R&R please!


**Hi people! This is a random one-shot. I thought I'd do this song from one other song fic that**_** lady knight keladry**_**wrote. I listened to the song and fell in love with it. So yeah, enjoy and much thanks to lady knight keladry for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this song.**

Halo

Lily was sitting in her room, bored. She had absolutely nothing to do. It was a Friday night and her friends were out with their dates. She finished all her homework and went down to the common room to find no one there. She realized that she could go to Remus and maybe do stuff with him. She went up the boy's dormitory and was about to knock on their door. Before she did, she heard the irritating James Potter. _Damn, I can't go in there with that infuriating boy. I might as well go to sleep o something._ Lily was about to turn around until she heard her name.

"Moony, how the hell am I supposed to get together with Lily?" James asked.

"Well, what are you doing that is annoying to her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know! I'm acting like a proper guy; I didn't even ask her out ever since the year began! Maybe I should just give up…Sirius has been telling me that ever since last year."

"Well, what you think is right I guess…"

"I'm going out around the lake," James said who was at the door. Lily quickly ran down the stairs and up into her dormitory. _It is true that he has stopped asking me out. He is trying. Wait, he's giving up?? James Potter never gives up. Should I give him a try? I need a lot of sleep. So tired –_ and Lily fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What the…" Lily opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. She tired to remember what had happened the night before.

Lily's Thoughts:

_Ugh, why did he give up? I mean…it's not like I like him. Well, um he is cute._

_No Lily, he isn't cute!_

_Right, he is an ugly pig, isn't he?_

_No, but he is not cute, and you cannot think that!_

_Why ever not? He seems nice, too…_

_You see? Now you are going like him! Listen to me; I am your conscious, so it will be best if you DON'T like him. It's for the best._

_Oh shut up! It is not for the best. He likes me and I think I like him._

_So you think?_

_SHUT UP!!_

Lily got up from her bed and washed up. She then thought of something that might help her out. She knew what to do and went up to the Marauder's dormitory.

"Remus…Are you there?" Lily asked. She saw that he was sitting up on his bed reading a book. The other marauders weren't there.

"Hey Lily! What bring you here?" Remus asked.

"Where's that bottle of Veritaserum? I really, really need it. And you MUST help me out."

"What is so important?" Remus asked; getting up from his bed and taking out the bottle of liquid form his drawer.

"Well, you see…" Lily started telling him that she overheard James and him talking and she had a hard time deciding if she liked him or not.

"So you want to know if you really like James. Alright well here take a small gulp and I'll ask you, okay?"

"Okay," Lily replied. She took a sip and felt weird. Lily looked drowsy, but she was perfectly fine.

"Lily Evans, do you like James Potter?" Remus asked nervously.

"Well of course! I mean he is a prefect guy! Which girl could possibly say no to him? He is amazing," With that, Lily fell onto the ground. She woke up only to see Remus sitting on his bed reading that same book.

"Hey you're awake! Took you a while. More like an hour. Potion must've been to strong I guess."

"Remus, now what do I do? I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey James, you're hot and will you go out with me?'"

"Well, there is the Seventh Year Dance coming…"

"Remus that's perfect!! Oh but it's tomorrow night! What am I supposed to do?" Lily asked pacing around the room.

"How about you sing a song?"

"Perfect! Remus, where would I be without you?" Lily asked and she left the room.

Lily went back into her dormitory and went through her C.D. pile. She found the perfect song and started rehearsing it over and over until she got it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Welcome all to the annual Seventh year dance! Enjoy the entertainment!" announced Dumbledore. The seventh years were happily dancing on the dance floor. Some of them were even sitting at the tables chatting away with there friends.

James was sitting with Sirius and Remus laughing away and Lily noticed how happy he was after he forgot all about her. _Maybe this was a bad idea…He doesn't even like me.. I should go ask Remus. He always knows what to do._ Lily subtly tapped Remus as she was passing them. She went to the drinks table and saw Remus coming.

"Lily what happened?" Remus asked.

"I don't think I should do this. He looks so happy without me…"

"Nah, he's just talking about how he was little and stuff. He's actually avoiding the topic because if your name would pop up anywhere, he would look very gloom."

"Alright, oh look I'm going to have to go on! Make sure he is not gloom at al when I start singing, ok?"

"Lily calm down. He won't look gloom. Go!!" And Lily left without him saying anything else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'd like your attention please!" Dumbledore announced. "Tonight there will be a song sung by our very own, Lily Evans!"

Everyone in the room cheered her on. She felt very nervous, but look at James to see him talking with Sirius. She felt sad, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"The song I'm going to sing is called 'Halo' by Haley James Scott. I'd like to dedicate this song to James Potter," Lily said. She saw James' head turn and smiling right at her. The music started to play.

_I never promised you a ray of light, _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, _

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

_Why do you put me on a pedestal, _

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, _

_So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes, _

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace, _

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, _

_so pull me from that pedestal, _

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Why you think that you know me _

_But In your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_It's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear a _

_I wear a _

_I wear a Halo_

_One thing is clear, _

_I wear a halo, _

_I wear a halo when you look at me, _

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you, _

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Lily added a slower effect on the last two words. She then smiled, bowed, and left the stage, giving Dumbledore the microphone.

"Thanks you Ms. Evans!" Dumbledore said. Everyone was cheering Lily on as she went into the crowd. Lily went straight to James and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hey," Lily said,

"Wow, that was really good."

"Thanks," Lily replied and stood there for another five seconds and left. _Wasn't he supposed to kiss me or something? Ugh, this sucks. I should've never sung anything. I wish I never came to this party at all._ Lily went into the Gryffindor common room and sank into one of the couches near the fireplace. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" James asked.

Lily jumped up from surprise. Wasn't James just at the party?

"Um, nothing, just thinking about stuff," Lily replied as she wiped the tear from her cheek and sitting down on the couch.

"Why'd you leave?" James asked sitting right next to her.

"Um, I kind of got bored.."

"Oh, well um, why didn't you sit with me and the guys?" James asked uncomfortably.

Lily looked at him just like she did at the party and smiled at him. This time instead of waiting, she kissed him. James wasn't surprised and kissed her back. They let go and he said, "I love you, too," and he kissed her again. Suddenly the whole Gryffindor common room exploded with cheers from every corner. It was like the party in the Great Hall was in their common room.

"So Lily, go out with me?" James asked.

"How's about Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" James replied. He started dancing around the room with the biggest grin he could make.

**This is my first one-shot and it's kind of long. Please review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**


End file.
